


Prompt Fill (Legends of Superflarrow)

by coldflashwavebaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: Just some prompts I've been filling on my tumblr





	1. Young Rogue (Kidcold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pansexual-fandom-queen asked: "Kidcold "So.. Was it good?""

Len tied his boots, trying not to think about who was watching him from the other side of the bed. Damn, he was in _Joe West’s_ house, in his _youngest son’s_ bed, after…

Well, he couldn’t bring himself to regret what had brought him there. He was guilty of many vice’s, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret what he’d been doing with Wallace for the past few months.

“So…” Wallace said for the first time since they’d finished. “Was it good?”

He couldn’t mean the sex—the sex was _always_ good. He had to mean… “You mean the vibrating thing?” He shot a grin over his shoulder, which was met with a smug grin from the young speedster. “Sweetheart, that was amazing. Definitely not something you should be questioning.”

Wallace settled back on his pillows, arms crossed behind his head. Len chuckled to himself. There were a lot of things he liked about Wallace West—his near shamelessness, his dimples, the vibrating his cock during sex wasn’t too bad either, but his favorite thing was his cockiness. The confidence he exuded through just a smile and an eyebrow raise, that almost made Len _beg_ to be pushed against the wall and taken.

The bed shifting under him pulled him from his musings. He inhaled sharply when lips met his, and Len wrapped an arm around Wallace’s torso to pull him against his side. Hands grabbed at his shoulders, and suddenly, his back was against the sheets again.

Len ran his hands over Wallace’s bare body, knowing he needed to leave, but wanting to stay. He’d never had anything as good as a speedster in his bed. At the edge of his awareness, he heard the front door opening and closing downstairs.

“Someone’s home.” He said, letting Wallace devour his lips some more.

Wallace smirked against his lips as he continued their kiss. “We’re fine. They won’t come up here.”

That was another thing he liked about Wallace. He was wild, rebellious, a secret rogue at heart. He wasn’t afraid of being caught in bed with Captain Cold, any more than he was afraid of running head-first into danger any chance he got.

Not for the first time, he imagined Wallace as one of his Rogues. A speedster of his own, as untamable as a storm, doing whatever he wanted just for the hell of it.

If only he didn’t share Barry Allen’s “do-gooder” ideals.

He forced himself to pull away. As fun as it would be to make out—or more—with someone who was very likely Joe West downstairs, he didn’t feel like breaking out of Iron Heights anytime soon, which is exactly where he’d be going if the detective caught him with his son.

“Come on, Sweetheart.” He groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position. It didn’t deter Wallace at all though. Instead, the speedster just moved to kiss at his neck. “I…I need to go…”

Footsteps echoed up the stairs, and they both jumped when someone knocked. “Wally?” Joe West called through the door. “You in there?”

If he thought that having his father on the other side of the door would _deter_ Wallace, Len was shocked.

“Yeah?” He called out between kisses to Len’s skin.

He had to stifle a chuckle.

“You gonna be around for dinner?” West asked.

“Mmm…” He hummed, nipping at Len’s throat. “Yeah, sure. Pizza?”

Len whimpered as Wallace ground down against him. For a second, he was worried that West may have heard, and was preparing to come in shooting. Then…

“Sure. Sounds like a plan.”

Len laughed breathily once he heard West stepping back down the stairs. “Damn, that was close.”

“Yeah.” Wallace agreed. “Sure you don’t want to stick around?”

No, he wasn’t.


	2. Didn't mean anything (Eobarry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Eobarry "This didn't mean anything.""

“This didn’t mean anything.”

That’s what he always tells him. Ever since they started their affair, right after they finish, Eobard always stands up and says the same four words.

“This didn’t mean anything.”

He says it after he has him against the wall of the particle accelerator. After he has him in Harrison Wells’ house. When Barry travels back in time and is cuffed in the time vault. Even when Eobard’s past self popped by for a visit, and they fucked with Barry’s mask on.

“This didn’t mean anything.”

Barry can’t let him go, though. Not really. Not for Linda, not for Patty, not even for Iris. Eobard wove himself so deeply into Barry’s heart, ingrained himself into his life, it was like he could find where he ended and his Reverse began.

It’s sick, and twisted, but still so good. And every time, he runs back and takes the anger, the frustration, with every scratch of Eobard’s nails, every vicious thrust, every bruising grip. He leaves his own marks, but none like the ones Eobard leaves behind.

“This didn’t mean anything.”

So, when the time comes, when _he_ has the power of their situation…when Eobard is locked in his cage, where Barry can take what he wants, he shows no mercy. He fucks with him the same way Eobard fucked with him for years. He leaves his Reverse begging, pleading, desperate for more. It doesn’t make him feel better, but it fills him with a fire he hasn’t felt in a long time.

And every time he leaves, every time he walks out of the door—Eobard, sprawled out on the floor, sore and panting and wanting more—Barry spares a small glimpse back and says only four words:

“This didn’t mean anything.”

(In reality, it means everything.)


	3. My Captain (Coldflash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lutavero asked: ""I'd offer you breakfast, but I think I'm too sore to move." and/or "I thought you'd be gone by the time I woke up..." with Coldflash? :)"

“I thought you’d be gone by the time I woke up.”

Barry turned away from where he was standing in front of the window, staring out at the city. “I wanted to watch the sunrise.”

They both knew he needed to leave. In less than an hour, Joe was going to be waking up to notice he wasn’t home. In an hour and a half, the Rogues were going to be piling in to Len’s penthouse, ready to hear about his latest heist. No matter how fast Barry was, it seemed like he never had enough time with the man he loved.

They’d been together for a little over a year, ever since after the Ferris Air incident. One hook-up after a rough night for Len and an even rougher night for Barry eventually became two, then ten, then a full-blown relationship.

They’d both been forced to keep it a secret, though. Their loved ones wouldn’t understand—they barely understood it themselves. It shouldn’t have worked out. Barry was lightning, and Len was ice. Captain Cold was crime, and the Flash was justice. They should’ve clashed in the most uncomfortable ways. But instead, they fell in love, despite all their differences, and secretly dreamed of a day when they could just be together in the light.

For now, though, Barry could be happy being loved in the dark of the night, as long as he was there with his Captain.

Len climbed out of bed and strolled over to his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist. “How about we watch it together?”

Barry craned his neck to kiss Len deeply and lovingly. He could stand all the secrets, all the lies, as long as he could have this.


	4. Scarlet and Popsicle (Coldflash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: "Coldflash, "Are you sneaking out on me?" please?"

Barry was about to roll out of bed, when an arm wrapped around his waist and dragged him back across the sheets.

            “Are you sneaking out on me?” Len muttered, one eye peeking open. A grin pulled at Barry’s lover’s lips as he scooched back far enough to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

            “I was going to go get some breakfast and surprise you before you woke up.” He answered with a grin. His boyfriend quickly snagged an arm around Barry’s waist and, before he knew it, he was pinned to the mattress under Len’s weight.

            “I can think of what I’d really like for breakfast.” He smirked before dropping his head to nip, kiss, and suck at the skin of Barry’s neck.

            Barry hummed in satisfaction, biting his lip to hold in his moans and whimpers. “Y’know…” He finally gasped out. “Cold criminals may be able to run on a diet of sex and love, but we speedsters, unfortunately, require more sustenance than that. Unless said cold criminals want their speedster boyfriends to pass out during said love and sex.”

            He moaned loudly at a hard bite against his skin right before Len popped back up with a pout. “Fine. I guess even sex slaves deserve food.” He joked, laughing as Barry smacked his arm. He caught the hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. “I love you, Scarlet. You know that, right?”

            Barry blushed. Of course he knew, even if Len rarely ever said it, he showed it all the time. Hearing the words though never failed to make his heart flutter. “I love you, too, Popsicle.”

            Len’s nose scrunched at the nickname, but said nothing as he rolled off the bed. Barry moved to follow, but Len raised a hand to stop him. “Nope. You’re staying here, I’m getting you some poptarts and cereal, then we’re continuing with that love and sex you talked about.”

            He left with a saucy wink, and Barry suddenly forgot he was even hungry.


	5. You Destroy Me (Kidcold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pansexual-fandom-queen asked: "Kidcold “I’ve never met someone who can so gently destroy me the way you do.”"

            Wally paced back and forth through the med lab of S.T.A.R Labs. He and Caitlin were the only two in the building. Everyone else was out fighting the Black Lanterns, dead loved ones who were risen from the grave by magic space rings. Luckily, some knew heroes had showed up—Green Lantern and some other colored lanterns—and were helping push them back.

            Unfortunately, it hadn’t been enough to protect Len.

            He was pale and unconscious, his heart having been nearly ripped from his chest by the reanimated corpse of Francine West. She’d been gunning for Wally—of course she had; they were going after the people who loved them because they were less likely to fight back—and he’d just…froze in place. How could he fight his mom?

            Len had barely pushed him out of the way in time, getting the full brunt of the attack. The Francine Black Lantern tackled Len to the ground and dug her nails into his chest. Wally had seen the Black Lanterns kill enough people to know that she was going right for his heart.

Suddenly, a beam of cold threw her far off of him. Wally ran to Len’s side as the cold gun fell from his fingers as he threw his head back and screamed. He screamed and screamed in pain until he finally passed out in S.T.A.R Labs. Wally hadn’t left his side since.

He paused his pacing and chanced a glance over at his unconscious…what was Len to him? A booty call? A lover?

A boyfriend?

They’d been sleeping with each other secretly for over a year. Secretly, because of Len.

Despite his “I don’t give a rat’s ass what people think” attitude, apparently, there was a line at sleeping with someone over twenty years younger than him. Wally didn’t care—age didn’t mean a damn thing. But Len did, and he constantly beat himself up over it after every hook-up, telling Wally that  it would be their last. That is, until the next time they saw each other across the battlefield, or the next time Len had too much to drink and was feeling lonely.

He hadn’t realized that last time might have _been_ their last time.

He approached the bed slowly, his fingers brushing against Len’s when he stopped at the head of the bed. He looked so calm, so at peace. Caitlin told him that, if he woke up, he’d make it. But that was a big ‘if’.

“Come on, Len.” He whispered. “You need to wake up. We need Captain Cold out there. You can’t let some super-powered zombie be what takes you down.”

He waited for a response, but there was nothing. He sighed. “There’s so much I need to tell you. I…I remember what you said, the last time we were together. I was just pretending to be asleep, because I wanted to hear what you had to say.”

He hadn’t expected what he’d heard at all. Usually, Len kept their encounters as far from intimate as he could. Wally assumed it was to distance himself afterwards. But, that night, he’d felt fingers softly dance over his bare shoulder, slowly rising until they glanced across his cheek.

“How do I deserve this?” Len had said to himself. “How did you do this to me, Wallace? How is it that you can take an old man like me and make me feel twenty years younger every time you’re around? How do you leave me wanting more every time you leave—not just the sex, but just you, your presence, just the essence of you? How can you decimate me with one touch and rebuild me with another?”

He’d paused long enough to lean down and press a kiss to Wally’s shoulder, then neck, then right behind his ear. “I’ve never met someone who can so gently destroy me the way you do.” He whispered into his ear. “Someone who makes me feel like I’m on top of the world, while I’m being the scum of the Earth. You make me love you, Wallace West.”

Those words reverberated in Wally’s head since they fell from Len’s lips. “I know…I know how you feel about me. And, yeah, at first this whole thing was just fun and kind of rebellious in a totally hot way, but…I don’t think it’s like that anymore. I don’t think it has been for a while.

“And,” he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, “and if you die right now, I will be devastated and heartbroken. Because I love you too, you overdramatic ice cube. And I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” His hand tightened around Len’s. “So…you need to wake up. Because we’ve still got so much more to do.”

But Len didn’t wake up. He stayed asleep, his eyes not even fluttering, and Wally sighed. He plopped down in the chair beside the bed and dropped his head against the mattress. He would stay until he knew. He wasn’t leaving until Len woke up, or until…

He didn’t move an inch all through the night.


	6. Moving On (Coldflash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quirky-idealist asked: "If you're still doing the prompts: "I can't move on from something that wasn't supposed to end!" Coldflash"

The last person Barry had expected to be knocking on his front door was Leonard Snart. He stared, wide-eyed, at his ex-husband, unsure of what to say.

            “Hey, Bare.” He smiled, like the past four years hadn’t happened, like they hadn’t gone through so much hurt and pain. “Sorry to drop in like this, but…”

            Barry slammed the door shut. He didn’t _want_ to see Len. How had he found them? They were supposed to be hidden. But a foot blocked the door jamb. “Scarlet.” Len called. “I just want to talk. Whatever you think, this isn’t it. Trust me.”

            And _how dare he._ Barry threw open the door angrily. “No!” He scowled. “You don’t get to say that. You don’t get to call me ‘Scarlet’ or ask me to trust you. Not after everything you’ve done! Now, go away, or I will _make_ you.”

            Len just rolled his eyes. “Barry, look at me! _Really_ look at me, and you’ll know whoever did those things wasn’t me.”

            Barry didn’t want to look at Len. All it would do is make him angry, make all those ugly feelings come back. But he forced himself to raise his eyes to his ex-husband’s face. At first, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be seeing. Then, he noticed his hair.

            It was salt and peppered, but the gray hadn’t quite taken over his head. His skin was smoother than the last time Barry had seen him. His eyes were sparkling in a way Barry hadn’t seen in years.

            This wasn’t his Len. This was some past version, still on his travels in the Waverider, long before everything in their lives fell apart. He steeled himself.

            “When are you from?” He forced himself to ask. He didn’t really care if Len was from the past or the present—he didn’t want to see his ex—but he knew that the quickest way to get rid of him would be to cooperate.

            “2017.” Len answered, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. “Is it possible to talk about this somewhere other than your front stoop?”

            No. Barry didn’t want Len in his house. He didn’t want them around…

            He shook his head, pulling the door closed to block sight into the house. “No, I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

            A look passed over Len’s face, like he was ready to argue the point—of course he was—when loud footsteps came barreling down the stairs. Shit.

            “Dad, dad, dad!” He turned to see Michael, Joseph, and Elise were all running towards him.

            “What did I tell you about running down the stairs?” Barry scolded, accidentally releasing the door so it swung open all the way.

            “Dad, Joseph used his powers!” Michael tattled. His other son pushed him.

            “Did not! He’s just mad that I won battleship! Ask Ellie!”

            His youngest, however, was staring at the open doorway. “Daddy!” She grinned, running straight for Len.

            Len, for his part, was frozen in shock as his future five-year-old daughter wrapped her arms around his legs. Michael and Joseph both froze, as well, their eyes wide with fear. Unlike Elise, they were both old enough to remember what their father had done, what he continued to do.

            He laid a hand on his eight-year-old twins’ shoulders. “It’s fine, boys. It’s not really him.”

It would be too hard to explain to his sons that this version of their father was from the past, that there was a time when Barry believed in the goodness in Leonard Snart’s heart, and Len had been a hero. All they remembered was the Secret Society of Super-Villains; Len kidnapping them and Barry under the guise of “protecting them” from Lex Luthor and the rest of the Society; holding them for almost a year against their will; Barry risking everything to get them away; the battle between the Justice League and the Society in the streets of Metropolis, where Len shot Barry down in anger and nearly killed him.

This wasn’t that Len, though. This was the one who sent him flowers with secret notes, who fought to protect time, who woke Barry up with kisses and stayed up with him when his nightmares were too much.

Elise held her arms up. “Up, Daddy. Up!”

Len shook himself out of his trance and, without hesitation, scooped his future daughter into his arms. His eyes lit up, and Barry’s heart broke. There was never a doubt in his mind that Len loved their children, or even that he loved him. He had no idea what was to come for them, though.

“Come in, I guess.” Barry stepped to the side, and Len walked inside cautiously. Len wasn’t dumb, after all. He was almost certain that he’d noticed the way Michael and Joseph stepped quickly out of his way, putting Barry between them. Elise rested her head on Len’s shoulder, though, and that made Len smile.

“Why don’t you three go back upstairs and wash up?” Barry suggested. “Dinner’s almost ready, and Daddy and I need to talk.”

Michael and Joseph nodded, backing slowly towards the stairs to keep Len in their sights. Barry could’ve swore frost covered the banister where Michael touched it. Len sadly placed Elise back on the floor.

“Daddy, are you staying for dinner?” She asked hopefully. Michael and Joseph paused on the stairs, both looking to Barry.

Len sighed. “I’m sorry, Doodle Bug.” It’d been so long since Barry heard that nickname, but Elise’s face lit up. “I have some friends who need my help. I just need to get something from your Dad, and then I have to leave.”

Elise’s face fell, and Barry could tell it broke Len’s heart. Then, she flashed forward and wrapped her arms around Len’s neck.

Barry heard a faint, “I love you, Daddy” before she zipped away again, past her brothers and up the stairs. 

“NO RUNNING ON THE STAIRS!” Barry shouted after her. He grabbed Len’s arm and pulled him towards the kitchen. Without sparing a look at his ex, he grabbed his oven mitts and took the baked chicken he’d been preparing out of the oven.

“So, what do you need from me?” He asked, heading for the fridge to pull out the salad he’d already prepared.

“What happened, Scarlet?” He barely heard Len’s whisper, and, when he turned, he was staring around at their house with awe and sadness. “Why am I not here? What happened between us? Why are our children afraid of me?”

A loud crash echoed through the kitchen. The plate Barry had been holding was snapped in two in his hands, his knuckles white. “They are _my_ children.” He growled. “You don’t get to call them yours, after _I_ have had to raise them by myself for five years!”

That familiar Snart anger flared, and Len rounded the kitchen island. “And _why?_ Why did you take _our_ children from me? What did I do that was so bad?”

Barry flinched when Len stepped into his space. He remembered those nights, locked away in that lair, that his Len would come home tired and angry, and Barry would be wound-up and irritated from being more or less held prisoner, and they would have a fight. He remembered the way his husband would crowd him, scream at him, bully him.

Len jumped away, though, horror in his eyes. “No…” He shook his head as he backed away, putting the island between them again. “I didn’t…I....” He stared down at his hands. Barry frantically shook his head.

“No. God, Len, no. You never put a hand on any of us. I mean, outside of the beating you gave me when we fought as Cold and the Flash after everything was over, but that was work. You never would’ve laid a finger on me or our children, Len. Never.”

“But I did hurt you.” Len squeezed his eyes shut. “I hurt my family. I know that fear in our sons’ eyes. They thought I was going to hurt you, or them. What kind of father was I?”

Barry sighed, turning his attention back to the dinner he was preparing. “Len…you shouldn’t know too much about your own future. But, for the record, I don’t think you were a bad father. Maybe you didn’t make the best choices, and maybe you weren’t the best husband all the time, but everything you did was to protect us. You just took everything way too far.

“Just…” He licked his lips and shrugged. “We just all have to move on. I’m trying to move past this, your future self _needs_ to move past it, and you just need to…forget about it. Forget about all of this and move on.”

Len threw his arms in the air. “Barry, that’s crazy! I can’t ‘move on’! How am I supposed to forget all of this? I can't move on from something that wasn't supposed to end!”

Barry chuckled humorlessly. “You know, that’s exactly what you told me the last time I saw you, when I told you that it was over. But for you, this isn’t over. You still have your Barry in 2017—you are together, aren’t you?”

Len nodded.

“Good. We’ve had our bad times, Len, but I would never trade our good times to stop them. They’re what keeps me going. Well, them and our little meta monsters upstairs.”

A warm smile grew on Len’s face. “What can they all do? I mean, I know that Elise is a speedster, but what are the boys?”

“Joseph can read minds, and Michael makes ice.” Barry grinned, and Len laughed. “What did the Legends need from me?”

Len frowned, confused.

“You know, your mission?”

“Right.” Len cleared his throat. “The tachyon device that Thawne used as Harrison Wells. We need it to fix the time drive, so we can travel back to 2017.”

Barry remembered it well. He motioned for Len to follow him out of the kitchen, and down a set of stairs that led into a basement-turned-lab space. “Cisco made this for me after we moved here. I can’t go to places like S.T.A.R Labs or the Watchtower since…well, since what happened, because someone might track me and find us. So, we had all of this put here, instead, and Cisco opens breaches every now and then to visit or bring us stuff.”

No more Flash. No more Justice League. No more CCPD. He’d had to restart his entire life, but at least his Len couldn’t find him or his children.

He headed for one of the work tables below where the tachyon device was displayed. He pulled it off the wall and handed it to Len. “I’ve always loved you, Len.” He whispered as their fingers brushed together. “I want you to know that.”

He wanted to kiss Len, to feel those lips against his one more time, but he knew that his time with Len was over. He needed to move on. They both walked upstairs, and Barry walked him back to the door.

“I’m sorry.” Len sighed. “I’m sorry for what I did to you, whatever it was. I promise, I will try my hardest to prevent it.”

There were no words to express what Barry was feeling—the hope, yet disbelief that anything would change. So, he just nodded. When the door closed behind Len, it was like a weight raised from his shoulders. He leaned his head against the wood for a second and took a deep breath.

“Kids, dinner is ready!” He called as he straightened himself up and headed for the kitchen. He knew it would take them all a few minutes to get downstairs, enough time to compose himself. When he stepped into the kitchen, though, a drawling voice stopped him in his tracks.

“It’s about time. I thought he’d never leave.”

Sitting at the island, dressed in his long black coat with his cold gun raised, was Len. _His_ Len. Fear shot through Barry’s body. “How did you…?”

            Len chuckled. “Memories are a funny thing, Scarlet. Like, when you suddenly remember your past self finding where your family is hiding out. The _exact_ address.”

            He rose from his seat and slowly walked over to where Barry was paralyzed in place. “You can kill me, but please don’t hurt them.” He whispered, not sure what Len was planning.

            Len, though, just tilted his head, stepping calmly into Barry’s space. “Oh, Scarlet…” Barry resisted the urge to flinch as he raised a hand to his face, brushing his fingers against Barry’s cheek. “I’m not here to kill you. Why would I kill you or hurt our kids? I love you.”

            Without lowering the cold gun, he leaned forward and brought their lips together. Barry hated himself for wanting the kiss. He indulged himself for only a minute before turning his head away.

            Len sighed. “I’m going to make this right, Bare. You, me, and the kids are all going far away from here, from the Justice League, from the Society, and no one will be able to find us again.”


	7. Heroes and Villains (I told him I loved him once) (Coldflashwave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Coldflashwave, “The saddest thing is that when I told him I loved him, he thought I was lying. He never believed someone could fall in love with him.” Please?"
> 
> Okay, so this is based off of a OUAT AU I’ve discussed with @agentmarymargaretskitz and @pansexual-fandom-queen, so I hope you like it   
> (Barry is Regina, Len is Emma, Mick is Hook, and this is a Heroes and Villains AU)

           Len was still reeling from what happened on the dock, what he’d just watched Iris and Eddie— _his own parents_ —do to Mick. He remembered the way Mick had bravely stepped between him and Eddie, urging Len to take Lisa and run.

           “Go.” He told him. “Save your girl and your true love. Kiss him and change things back.”

           He remembered the vicious way Eddie had stabbed him. He remembered watching his and Barry’s pirate fall.

           He was grateful that Barry wouldn’t have to live with the memory of it. After all, Barry was known to hold grudges, and he’d watched enough loved ones die not to have Mick added to the mix.

           It was a burden Len could bear on his own.

           “Dad!” He heard Lisa shout. She’d run ahead while Len was lost in thought, all the way to the secret cave that Barry was hiding out in.

           Prince Bartholomew—the true prince of the Enchanted Forest, now a bandit on the run from his evil foster sister, Queen Iris, who murdered his parents when he was young. Damn, it was quite the switch up, even if Barry hadn’t _actually_ killed King Joseph in their reality.

           Still.

           All he needed to do was get a true love’s kiss from Barry, and everything would go back to normal. The snowflake tattoo on his forearm itched like crazy as he followed Lisa to the cave.

           “…I need to hit the road before Iris finds me and rips out my heart for her collection.” He heard Barry saying. His heart leapt. It felt like it’d been forever since he heard Barry’s voice. Imagining it, imagining him and Mick, picturing his daughter’s face, was the only thing keeping him sane the whole time he was locked in his tower, however long that’d been.

           He practically ran inside.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Lisa finished, glancing over her shoulder at him with a smile. Barry…Barry was as beautiful as he remembered. He was dirty, dressed in bandit clothes similar to what he’d seen Iris wearing in Lisa’s fairy tale book, but the fact he could reach out and touch him…

He forced himself to resist the urge. He’d given into it when he saw Mick, and it’d just freaked the pirate out.

When Barry’s eyes fell on him, there was no recognition, just like with Mick. “Let me guess—you’re the father? Or are you the pirate I’m also in love with?”

Len’s heart was lodged in his throat. “I’m Lisa’s other dad. Her birth father.”

Barry nodded, tossing a shirt into the bag he was packing. “Well, she’s a sweetheart, but a handful. You should keep a better eye on her. Not everyone is as nice as I am around here.”

“I know.” Len found himself responding. “I know that you’re a lot nicer than you like people to think. You used to have a heart of gold before the world took it and twisted it.”

Barry rolled his eyes and threw his bag over his shoulder. “Not you, too. You believe this whole ‘the world isn’t right’ thing, too?”

Len hadn’t even noticed that Lisa step out of the cave, but he was suddenly aware that he and Barry were alone. “Yes, I do. Because it’s the truth. My name is Leonard Snart. I am Iris and Eddie’s child—a child of true love. They sent me to a world without magic on the day I was born to protect me from a curse— _your_ curse. A curse I was destined to break.

“On my thirty-fifth birthday, the daughter I never knew I had showed up on my front door with a birth certificate with my real name, but a fake mother’s name on it, and a storybook. I took her home to you, her adopted father, and I stayed around. You hated me for it, and even tried to curse me with a sleeping death, but Lisa ate the curse instead of me. She made me believe in magic, and one kiss from me broke your spell.”

A scoff interrupted his story. “Alright, say that’s true. That means we hate each other. Meaning that the whole ‘love of my life’ thing doesn’t make sense.”

“I’m getting to that.” Len drawled. “The Dark One, a man named Eobard, sent a wraith after you for hiding his true love from him. You used magic to banish it, but I was sucked into the portal, too. I ended up here, a place I had no knowledge of, with Iris, who jumped in after me. That’s where I met Mick.”

“The pirate?”

Len nodded. “The pirate. He was working with your mother, who is an evil sorceress in our reality. But, Mick had no real loyalty to her, and continuously made moves on me the entire time I was there. We got back home, eventually, and your mother followed. A lot of shit went down, you fell into a dark place because of her, but I realized that there was something bright in you. Something that the likes of Nora Allen and Eobard hadn’t dimmed yet. I’m not the best role model for goodness, but I can recognize it. It all went to hell when Lisa was kidnapped and taken to another land.”

Barry’s eyes widened. Len could’ve sworn there was some familiarity behind them. Maybe just hearing their story would be enough. “Mick volunteered to take me, you, Iris, Eddie, and Eobard to the other land to rescue her.”

“Wait.” Barry held up a hand. “I thought that, in this fantasy, Eobard was evil.”

“He is.” Len confirmed. “He’s a manipulative son of a bitch out only for himself, but occasionally, our interests align. Like, when he found out that Lisa is actually his granddaughter and the man that took her is his father spelled to look younger.”

Barry’s brow was furrowing in a way that told Len it was a lot to take in.

“It was confusing to live through, too. Trust me. While we were there, though, you kept acting strange around me, kept glaring at Mick whenever he got too close to me, and I thought you were going to set him on fire when you found out he kissed me. Then, a fairy told me about this.”

He pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, showing off his tattoo. Barry stumbled back, eyes wide and panicked. “No…no way. There’s no way you’re my…”

Len dropped his sleeve and nodded. “Yeah, I had the same reaction when she told me that I was your true love. Especially because of my budding feelings for Mick. But, for some reason, it felt right. We didn’t do anything about it, until after we saved Lisa and returned home. Zolomon—the man that took her—cast your curse again, and it was going to take everything except for Lisa back here. So, you kissed me, and cast a spell so that I could save her and live happily, like I’d raised her my whole life. And I did, for a year. Until, Mick showed up at my door.

“He gave me something to break the memory spell you gave Lisa and me, and told me that you sent him because something terrible had happened. Turns out, you and Iris had a long lost brother, born from an affair between King Joseph and your mother, and he felt slighted that you two had everything he wanted. None of you remembered anything from your time in the other world until our kiss broke the curse over your memories.

“Apparently,” he chuckled, “you and Mick spent a lot of time together in your time in the Enchanted Forest. You two fell in love, thinking that neither of you would see me again. Then, when Wallace—your brother—showed up, you gave him a spell to block him memories of it so that Wallace wouldn’t come after him, and told him to find me. We all defeated your brother, who is locked up and dealing with his trauma, and we all think can become a helpful member to society—your mother really fucked everyone up, Scarlet—and we’ve all been happy together since. Sure, we’ve had some ice problems, and now we’re facing off against evil witches and twisted authors, but you, and Mick, and me…we were happy. We were in love.”

           The cave fell silent for a moment, Barry taking in all that Len had just told him. A broken, humorless laugh echoed off the walls. “I can’t believe…” Barry shook his head. “I can’t believe I just wasted my time listening to someone who calls himself ‘The Savior’. Savior of what? You can’t save me.”

           He moved to push past him, but Len grabbed his arm. “I can’t save you, Scarlet. You’re right.” He admitted. “You have to save yourself. Do you know how hard it was for me to let you in, to let _Mick_ in, after being abandoned my whole life? You’ve got to be open to love. Because I love you. And…”

           His words caught in his throat, the emotions of losing Mick hitting him full force. “I loved Mick. I loved Mick, and I just watched him die to get me here, so that we could break this curse.”

           Barry stiffened, like the weight of the words hit him as well. Like, somewhere inside, he remembered waking up in Mick’s arms, using magic to mess with him, the three of them making out in the mayor’s office (even though it wasn’t Barry’s anymore).

           “I watched Mick get murdered by my parents.” Len choked out. “I’d only ever admitted to loving him once, and the saddest thing is that, when I told him, he thought I was lying. He never believed someone could fall in love with him. He always thought he’d be second best to our true love, even though he just made it all so much truer.”

           A tear dripped from Barry’s eye. “I’m so sorry. I…I didn’t know.” Another tear dripped, then another, and suddenly, Barry was falling into sobs, Len lunging forward to grab him the only thing keeping him up. “I don’t…I don’t know why it’s hitting me so hard. I didn’t even know this Mick.”

           “Because,” Len said, “you loved him. You loved him, and you love me. Your heart is breaking, because you just lost one of the loves of your life. But we’re going to fix it.”

           He leaned in to press their lips together, but a force wrapped around his torso. “Wha—?” He was barely able to get out, before his entire body was yanked clear out of the cave.

           “Len!” He heard Barry shout, but his eyes were fixed on the figure looming over him. _Eobard._

“Hello.” He smirked. “Sorry to interrupt.”

           “Grandpa, wait!” Len’s eyes darted to Lisa, who was picking herself up off the ground a few yards to his left. “You’re supposed to be a hero in this reality! Heroes don’t just kill innocent people!”

           Len knew that wouldn’t stop Eobard. He knew that, no matter what reality they were in, Eobard was a coward, who would hide behind his reasoning and smarts, killing anyone who stood in the way of what _he_ wanted. And what he wanted now was to make sure reality stayed the way it was.

           “Go ahead.” Len sneered. “Show your granddaughter the real monster you are.”

           Eobard frowned—of course, he didn’t remember that Lisa was his granddaughter in the reality change—but drew his sword. “Any last words, rogue?”

           Suddenly, a rock came out of nowhere and struck Eobard in the head. Everyone’s attention turned to the mouth of the cave, where Barry was standing, another rock ready to throw. “Get away from him, or I’ll make you.”

           Eobard sighed, turning his weapon to Barry. “If you insist on dying first…”

           But before Eobard could make a move, Lisa jumped between them. “Please don’t hurt them.” She begged. “Be the hero you’re supposed to be. I believe in you.”  

           Lisa had the heart of a true believer, but that meant nothing to a scum sucker like Eobard. He raised his sword to cut her down. Len scrambled to his feet to stop him, but wasn’t fast enough.

           The sword struck. Lisa tumbled to the ground. Blood gleamed on Eobard’s sword.

           “It’s done.” The Dark One concluded, flashing away. Len stared in horror.

           “Barry!” He rushed to Barry’s side, his shirt already darkening with blood. Lisa pushed herself up from where Barry’d pushed her down and screamed.

           “Dad!” She crawled to his side. She was crying, sorrowfully and painfully, and Len threw his arm around her.

           Barry grabbed her hand. “It’ll be fine, little princess.” He whispered. “Your dad will take care of you.”

           Len’s heart stopped. Barry always called Lisa his little princess, at least as long as he’d known them. “You remember?”

           Barry nodded. “I remember you, Lenny. And I remember Mick. And the real Iris and Eddie, and Oliver, Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity…I remember everything.”

           “I can’t watch you die, too, Barry.” Len gasped. “I can’t bear it.”

           “Len…you don’t have to.” He replied. “You can change things…change the world….”

           His eyes started to drift shut, and Len leaned down to press their lips together. For the third time, he felt a power stronger than anything rush through him, and everything faded away.

0000000

           Len jerked awake. He was sitting in his car outside of the diner. He remembered…he remembered…

           He jumped out and ran inside. Barry was sitting in their regular booth across from Mick. Both were eating cheeseburgers and milkshakes, debating about magic versus sword fighting. He ran to them, knowing that they wouldn’t remember the other reality (he only remembered because he was the Savior), but needing to hold and kiss his boyfriends.

           Mick spotted him first, his face lighting up. “See, here’s a neutral party who has dealt with both. Lenny, what do you think—?” but Len crashed their lips together before Mick could finish, practically attacking him with the kiss.

           Mick was dazed and loopy when Len pulled back, but the Savior just turned and gave Barry the same treatment. “What’s gotten into you?” Barry panted once he pulled away.

           Len sighed, settling beside Mick so that Lisa could sit by Barry when she got back from school. “I’m just…I love you both, so much.”

           (And then, Len becomes the Dark One and everything goes to shit, but that’s another story)


End file.
